


A Toss From the Setter

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: toss - slang - verb. to masturbate or wank.
 Pure filth inspired by Hinata's I got a toss from the setter!





	

Cold air surrounded the two bodies on the bed, but they took no notice.  
  
Their small kisses had turned to a make out session, make out session to intense grinding, intense grinding to… well he was promised a toss from the King.  
  
Hinata groaned low as Kageyama’s fingers gently circled around the base of his shaft, already rock hard. If he weren’t too preoccupied by the feeling of Kageyama’s fingers, he might have been embarrassed. In fact, if Hinata was doing this with anyone other than Kageyama, he might have been terrified.  
  
But this felt right; it felt good.   
  
Kageyama’s lips were teasing down his neck, sucking softly, nipping here and there, and Hinata knew there would be bruises in the morning. It would lead to some awkward questions in practice, yet he didn’t care.  
  
Not when Kageyama’s hand had just wrapped around his erection, pumping softly and making him whine.  
  
Hinata’s hands shook as he reached up to find Kageyama, his arms wrapping around him and hands fisting in the shirt the setter still wore. He still found it unfair that Kageyama got to keep a shirt, and he didn’t.  
  
Hinata’s back arched as Kageyama’s hand began to move quicker, squeezing more firmly and providing more friction. Heavy breaths left the spiker’s lips, his chest heaving as he tried to pull more oxygen into his lungs.   
  
Lips pressed along his collar bone, sucking and biting along before Kageyama made his way back towards Hinata’s neck. His teeth came down hard, close to breaking the skin over the sensitive skin, and Hinata couldn’t stop himself crying out. Pleasure, toned softly with the pain of the biting – _it fuelled even more pleasure, Hinata wasn’t complaining –_ coursed around his body.  
  
Kageyama’s thumb drew through Hinata’s pre-cum slicked slit, and the spiker shivered, moaning softly. Heat was pooling in his stomach, and he didn’t think he could last much longer.  
  
Kageyama leaned down, shifting his movement on the bed. Hinata dared to open his eyes for a moment to watch him, curious.  
  
The setter’s eyes were sparkling with mischief as they locked onto Hinata’s, only for Kageyama to flick his tongue over Hinata’s hard, sensitive nipple. Breath escaped him as Kageyama latched on, sucking and nibbling the sensitive nub, all the while, his right hand still moving around Hinata’s erection.   
  
Hinata’s hands moved to clutch in Kageyama’s hair, and he whined out the setter’s name breathlessly as his hand moved quicker, thumb flicking through the slit. He sucked harder, thumb pressing through again and Hinata yelled out.  
  
His back arched off the mattress again and stars crossed his vision as he came. Hard.  
  
Kageyama jerked him slowly through his orgasm before he stood, moving across the room.  
  
Hinata could barely breathe as he watched the setter from the bed, watching him take some tissues from the box on his desk. Slowly, Kageyama cleaned his hand before making his way back to the bed. Carefully, Kageyama cleaned Hinata up before he lay next to him.  
  
They cuddled close together, starting to shiver in the cold air as Kageyama pulled the blanket around them tightly.   
  
Words weren’t needed as they held each other close, relishing in their time together off the court.  
  
Within minutes, both teenagers were asleep, chests rising and falling in sync as they drifted away to dream.


End file.
